RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 9
"No?" Stoatscar echoed. "Why?" ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know...' ''' 20:03, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "It would mean talking." Runningwater mewed. WOLFBLAZE 20:05, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (whats wrong with him?) "Your going to have to talk at some point in time." Stoatscar pointed out. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 20:07, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (no offense, but the links are blinding x.x) Sapphire sighed and gazed up at him. "Yeah," She murmered softly, a glint of hope shining in her eyes. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 20:09, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit padded into the Nursery looking blank and lifeless. She lay down with her head on her paws. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 20:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire blinked blankly, and trailed away from Sharpkit for a short moment." Darkkit? What's wrong?" She asked, frowning. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 20:53, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit's heart raced and she closed her eyes, they teared up. "You probably didn't hear... Dads gone." She murmured. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 20:56, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire flattened her ears, feeling sympathetic for the poor tom kit. "Aww.. I'm so sorry," She murmered sadly, resting her tail-tip on his shoulder. ''Well, atleast he had parents.. Parents that actually cared about him.. ''[[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 21:00, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit got to her paws. "I just want to be alone right now." she murmured. She padded outside into a tiny drizzle and sat under a fern. ''Talonfang's fur.... She killed him... She killed Whispheart and Creekfrost, Tried to kill Runningwater, would have killed Wolfstar, nearly killed Waterdrop and her kits and Smokestorm.... She's done too much harm. I'll avenge all those poor cats. I promise. ''She thought looking into the forest which was dark from night-fall. ''I will find you no matter how long it takes. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know...' ''' 21:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (Who killed them?) Sapphire opened her jaws to speak, but clampered up moments later. Poor kit.. He's lost so much.. I wish there was something I could do.. ''[[User talk:Flamestar22|'''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 21:15, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (Talonfang) Dewbramble cleaned out some dusty herbs. (open to the she-cats, he needs some action) ----- ''I need someone to help me though, and to keep a secret. ''Darkkit thought and looked around through her icy eyes. ''Is it just a '' game? I don't know... '' 21:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze was tearing in the corner. "Why?" she was crying. I know... I will avenge Creekfrost. Darkkit wobbled out from the ferns and looked around. ''I will go in.... one moon. ''she thought it would be perfect, Talonfang seemed to pick off a cat from the clan every moon. ''I will wait for you forever. ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:38, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze slipped out of the camp that night and went to where Talonfang was last. Fawnheart saw Stoneblaze. "Stoneblaze where are you going?" she asked. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:48, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "I'm going for a walk. Just to keep my mind off of..." she answered. "Oh... well... okay, I can join you if you like." she mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:53, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "No thanks," she declined. Fawnheart nodded and turned away. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze went to where Talonfang was last. (why do i feel like Stony is gonna die?) Darkkit padded out from under the ferns she was hiding in and groomed her fur. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:34, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (Because we planned that when Creeky died Stony would go after Talon) She finally found her scent and followed it. (OH YEAH....) Gray fur flew out at Stoneblaze. "I see you came looking for me!" Talonfang mewed high-pitched. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Of course... You killed my mate, pile of fox-dung." She spat out. (i forgot, she dies right?) "What an awful thing to say! after you, your kits will be my target." Talonfang purred and bit into Stoneblaze's throat. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:13, October 28, 2015 (UTC Sapphire sat in the Nursery alone, her head hung low and her tail drooped on the ground. Thoughts of her parents entered her mind - Blood was splattered everywhere, there was yowling voices.. the blurry visions of her brother.. It was all so familiar to her.. but she didn't want to remember any of it. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 00:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "My... Kits are... Wise... They will never... Follow you..." and with that, she died. Talonfang purred and kicked earth over her still warm body. "Oh no dear, I didn't mean it like that, I meant I will give them your death, but even better!" she laughed and walked away. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 00:18, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Talking is too hard, it is worse." WOLFBLAZE 00:21, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar flattened her ears. "I don't know what to tell you then." she mewed and flopped down. "Maybe they'll stop when Talonfang's gone." she half joked. ---- Darkkit padded over to the Nursery and sat by herself. Stoneblaze had been gone for too long... Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:24, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain padded over to Fawnheart. "Do you want to see if we can find Stoneblaze?" Fawnheart nodded. "I hope she didn't hurt herself out here, she seemed very upset." Fawnheart mewed as they walked through the forest. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:30, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain stopped suddenly. "I smell... Talonfang!" she whispered. "What!?" Fawnheart screamed whispered and hid behind Silverrain. "I'll use you as a shield." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:33, October 28, 2015 (UTC) She dashed behind a rock. "I think I see her." (lar, it's only been a few hours, and there's already two new archives.... o.o) Sharpkit shivered in the corner of the nursery, his eyes round with terror. His father was....dead.---- Sparks was clearly confused, so he huddled up next to Sapphire.Silverstar' 00:50, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Where!?" Fawnheart squealed in a whisper. ---- Darkkit padded over to Sharpkit. "Are you okay?" she asked. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 00:57, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Right there..." She mewed and pointed. "What do we do!?" she asked a bit of her voice squealed and she put her tail over her mouth and ducked. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:06, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Shh! Wait. I— Is that Stoneblaze?!" Sharpkit gazed up at his sister with round eyes. "No, not at all...."---- Sparks exchanged a glance with Sapphire, as he hadn't seen a cat die in quite some time.Silverstar' 01:20, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "It is!" she screamed loudly. The gray cat lifted her head and glared at them with blood all over her and her eyes wild. "She looks like she was drinking her blood!" Fawnheart seemed ready to faint. ----- Darkkit huddled next to Sharpkit. "It's okay, I just hope Talonfang doesn't hurt anyone else." she murmured. (the kits are in for an evil surprise) ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 01:47, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit rested his head on his sister's as he let out a soft sniffle, despite being unable to cry. "...Don't worry, I won't let anybody touch our family again."----Sparks shifted uncomfortably.Silverstar' 01:51, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart let out a gasp and ran. "I CAN'T BE HERE ANYMORE!" she screamed and ran to camp and glanced wildly around. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 01:55, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Terrified by the sudden noise, Sparks flinched in alarm before passing out, his body going limp as he landed with a soft thud.Silverstar' 01:56, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit looked at Sparks. "Are you okay?" she asked. ---- Fawnheart ran around wildly before running over to Dewbramble. "STONEBLAZE IS DEAD!" she screamed loudly and ran into a tree, blinded by her fear. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 02:00, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit twitched an ear as she gazed at the still figure of Sparks. "...Is he dead?"Silverstar' 02:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit rose to her paws. "Let's find out." she murmured and stopped beside Sparks head. She lowered her head to his ears. "Hey! Are you dead?" she yowled into his ear. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 02:03, October 28, 2015 (UTC) The ruddy ticked tabby tomkit let out a soft groan before rolling onto his back, keeping his eyse squeezed shut. "....Mhhhh, whaaat...?"Silverstar' 02:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" Darkkit asked in a clear voice. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 02:06, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sparks blinked open his eyes lazily, squinting at the light. "...Huh? Oh, uh, I just freaked out when that one cat screamed..." He trailed off, growing hot with embarrassment as he flushed and looked away quickly.Silverstar' 02:08, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "A huh." Darkkit mewed and shifted a few inches away and curled her tail around her paws. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 02:11, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sensitive to loud noises..." Sparks trailed off, flattening his ears before gazing at his sister. ''Great, I just made myself look like a fool in front of my family and clanmates... ''He quickly licked his chest fur, trying to distract his mind, and hide his humility.Silverstar' 02:13, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit suddenly jerkedd her head. ''Did Fawnheart say ''Stoneblaze was dead? Darkkit got to her paws with a werid look on her face she stumbled out to the den entrance and sat down the rain drizzled onto her wetting her fur. ''Both my mother and father are dead.... What if it's my siblings next? My new denmates? ''She let her down stick out far into the rain so it got soaked. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 02:17, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sparks rubbed his head with a paw before casting Darkkit a puzzled glance, rising to his paws and trotting over the dark-furred molly. "...Errr, are you ok?"Silverstar' 02:19, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit didn't reply after a moment. "I'm perfectly fine." she lied. Part of her hoped Sparks would notice the lie in her voice.Is it just a '' game? 'I don't know... '' 02:20, October 28, 2015 (UTC) The former loner couldn't help but to twitch his whiskers in amusement. "Don't lie to me, cats don't let their heads soak in the rain when they're happy." Sparks replied curtly, gently nudging her shoulder. "At least get back inside."Silverstar' 02:22, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit sat still for a moment then at last pulled her head in. She crept inside the den her head dripping. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... ' 02:23, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sparks shook water droplets from his pelt before shivering. ''Water and cats don't mix...Now I'm freezing my whiskers and tail off.Silverstar' 02:25, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit noticed the other kits edge away from her dripping head. She shook her head savagly making sure to splash every last one of them. "perfect." she mewed and flopped down. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... ' 02:26, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sparks lay in a nest to regain his warmth, shivering in the process as he glowered at the rain falling outside. ''I won't be going out for a long time...!Silverstar' 02:28, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit looked at herself from a puddle. She rubbed the to of her head into spikes. She reminded herself of only a week before showing Sparks around camp. ''I've changed fast since then.... ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know...' ''' 02:31, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sparks eyed the freshkill pile, his shivering slowly ceasing, though he remained rather cold. ''I'm hungry, but the fresh kill is soaked, and I really don't want to go out in that again.Silverstar' 02:35, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit frowned boredly. A little while passed since Sparks got her inside and her fur dried to matted spikes but everything was boring, nothing to really do. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 02:38, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain padded over to Talonfang. "I'm not hunting you down, I want Stoneblaze's body" Talonfang tapped her claw on her chin. "Your standing right, no help around... and your head is sticking up so your neck could easily be sliced..... Sure!" Talonfang kicked Stoneblaze to Silverrain. "Have fun carrying her back by yourself." Talonfang murmured, padding away. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) It's time that I face them, time to face the echos in mmy head. Thought Runningwater. "Hello Waterdrop." Runningwater said. WOLFBLAZE 15:35, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop looked u from her kits, she named Dazzlekit and Scorchkit. "What?" she asked. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '''' 16:06, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Wiki Stuff